ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nue
Editing Nue's page It seems like this NM, among several others, have important items they drop, as well as lesser important items. I must remind players that update the drop rate on nue fang, to be so kind as to include the drop rate on the tigher hide as well. I have taken the liberty of adjusting the tiger hide ratio to match the 27% it did before, but include all of the battles to match the total battles included on the nue fang calculations. Before anyone decides to readjust this total, please note I've been camping this NM for two days straight and seen a dozen spawns so I believe the drop rates are accurate. And Eithin, ask yourself this question, if nue fang says the NM was killed over 300 times, how is it possible that the tiger hide only allows Nue to have died 107 times in total? It's not possible. Anyone editing nue fang should have edited tiger hide as well, because that item also had a chance of dropping. --Overgryph 08:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's very possible, because people are lazy. People should have edited both items, but they didn't. You cannot simply estimate the drop figures to make them line up: nothing is gained from doing this, and it lies about the accuracy of the figures. Dozens of kills is not an accurate sample.-- 11:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) 0/12 WITH TH4. Believe drop rate to be dumb luck. --Tebryn 00:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Making the percentage drop of one item match the rest only makes sense if the monster can only drop one item out the ones listed. The drop rate percentage is an estimate of how many drops of a certain item you'd get in 100 kills. Each item drop rate is thus, independent of the rest. Testimonials *Soloable by a 48NIN/24DNC *Soloable by a 54BLU/27THF. Easy fight. *Soloable by a 47THF/23NIN Bloody Bolts needed *Solo'd by 55MNK/27DNC with ease. Went into battle with 3/4 health, left battle with 1/2 health. Used Drain Samba, Dodge, Focus and Raging Fists. Went 1/2 on Nue Fang :) Soloable by a 40PLD/20WHM or /20RDM Respawn timer I have farmed Nue a lot recently, and I have noticed when you kill only the single tiger placeholder the pop time is on average an 60 to 80 minutes after the last kill. I have also noticed that every 1 in 5 attempts is a 3 hour + spawn. Anyone else notice this? Vormov 20:25, 5 February 2008 (EST) I've so far killed Nue 20 times (2/20 ><). Every time we killed more than the only PH, he would pop ater ~3-6 hours. When we killed only the PH, he popped within the first pop cycle (I.E. between 121 and 130 minutes after last kill). Since all of the Goblins here agrro up until level 57, this would ordinarily be a problem. Chi Blast, however, will go through the tower walls, and it is possible to target through them with sufficient care, allowing one to pull the PH tiger without bringing along any "friends". A skilled player can also ditch any unwanted aggro through the Pso'Xja entrance, although timing is critical here. The conditions of the pop and the (very rare) ability to target through an obviously solid wall make it seem that this NM is a cleverly designed test of a Monk's ingenuity... Lahina 19:31, 4 February 2007 (EST) The comment about not killing non-PH mobs is utter crap in my opinion. I just walked up to Beaucedine and cleared the entire area around the tower of all mobs. Nue spawned in the 3rd round of tiger spawns. I've killed Nue 8 times and have never bothered only killing tigers and average spawn time has been around 2 hours. Can we take that line off? ~~ Raithen 02:24, 12 January 2007 (MST) Agreed with Raithen. I camped Nue, killed him at 5:15pm proceeded to clear the area of everything and then he popped again at 6:38. So I don't believe that only killing the PH has any relation to his pop time. I changed the pop time to a minimum of 1 hour. I killed the place holder seconds after 55 minutes from the last death and it popped at the next 5 minutes. I don't know if it can pop sooner than that, but a poster below seems to claim so. Sidmow 00:15, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Killed him 6 times yesterday, he never took longer than an hour and a half to pop. While I WAS killing gobs in the area, I left the Living Statue that shares a spawn with the 2nd Tundra Tiger up the whole time. Don't know if that has anything to do with it or not, but that's what I did lol --NothingWay 00:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Placeholders Everyone has all these theories. I'm pretty sure that it is completely random when its placeholder is killed between the estimated time of 1-5 hours. I highly doubt the other monsters around have any influence on the spawn time of the NM itself. Then again, this is SE, but it seems everyone has different answers, allowing the most reasonable to be that it is completely random. Volition 07:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Are you sure that there are "two" placeholders!? I only count one tiger in that are (and the one who shares his spawning with the Living Statue) ... or doe the line "the two possible tigers" include the Doll-Tiger!? --Haitani 14:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Nue spawns from a placeholder and there is only one. There is a Tundra Tiger that is a shared spawn with a Living Statue, but that has nothing to do with Nue. Nue spawns when you kill the Tundra Tiger that isn't the shared spawn and I have seen it take as long as 5 hours several times, so watch out. Fawkes. 14:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) --------------- Yes, U are right. so: if u are low lvl and have to be careful, let the living statues live, if u want to do a little tiger farming for fangs and skins, kill the living statues if there are two, so u get a chance of 2 tigers popping Aphugel 07:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) i had to kill it 4 times to get my fang. through each pop i noticed something and it makes me think nue is more a forced pop. read through the history and said nue could take on the form of a dark cloud and remembering the violent death myths from japan. i kinda watched for it. if you kill the place holder waiting for it to get next to dead then ws it right before you kill it, during dark weather the dark weather will go away after that either the first or second pop after it was nue each time. would be nice to see some experimentation on this, if it proves true could be way helpful Treasure Hunter? I'm Currently Fangless (0/15) and I've tried different things to get this drop. The question I have is does the Treasure Hunter ability even effects the drop rate of a rare/ex item from a Notorious Monster? I've heard rumors both ways and I really just want to find an advantage to get this drop and put it all behind me. Any and all imput is appreciated. --Squiremuldunlll 21:02, 19 September 2007 (EDT) - IMO, absolutely, never done any official tests, but, every time i've been after a coffer key as any other job but THF, i can easily go 0/100, if i change to THF, it seems to increase the drop rate substantially. Id say 1/20ish. Get TH if you can, you wont regret it I should also mention, a friend of mine was 0/10 on the Dryad Staff, 1/1 with my Thief present. - Emperordragon 22:23, 19 September 2007 (EDT) - I am roughly 2/14 on this NM with TH3. Also the comment above about only killing PH, that was not the case in my experiance. I would kill everything in the area and Nue would pop pretty much right @ 2hour mark. --Gravylegg 18:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I'm currently 0/93, so please beleive me when I say that other than killing th eplaceholder, nothing else you do matters. I've seen him pop 10 minutes after he dies (rare) and I've seen him not pop for 7 hours +(went to bed). It is not unusualy to have him not spawn for 3-4 hours, but 2 hours does seem to be the normal. -- 22:11, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 0/35 on Nue fang... this drop is ridiculous. --Chewedankles 01:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) 1/1 on Nue Fang, so I thought I would post the day/weather/moon info in case it might have affected the drop. Killed Nue on Lightningsday during Ice Weather (single element) with Waxing Crescent Moon (50%). I was RDM 50/BLM 25 with just my NPC, so no TH available. He dropped the Nue fang as well as a black tiger fang, black tiger hide, and lightning crystal. --Timolina 23:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) 1/1 on Nue Fang, as PLD75/THF37. Killed both the PH as random goblins around the area, and it popped after killing the PH three times. Iceday, Waxing Gibbous (73%). Also dropped a hide and a black tiger fang. --Ruhe 12:11, 21 July 2008 (GMT+1) 1/1, killed anything I wanted to, about 1hr spawntime, MNK60/THF18 Waning 17%, Earthday --Tidu 19:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) 1/6, solo'd as DRG50/THF25 with optimal gear, it was a close fight(down to 48 hp), but I didn't 2-hour. If I had, it would have been a lot easier lol. He never took longer than an hour and a half to spawn. I left the Living Statue up so there was only one PH, to make it easier to time. NothingWay 00:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) 1/1 on Nue Fang, Camped him for an hour killing all Tigers and a few gobs (usually just the trader) around the tower, after the Hour he popped, dropped regular fang and Nue fang, Not sure if my TH3 had anything to do with it, but I can say that I got the Dodo Skin earlier that same night which I went 1/1 on as well. ~ Mackstrife*Shiva Server*3/28/09 I went 1/12 on Nue with TH only a few times. I got the drop after painfully sitting there for 4 spawns, with no TH in the party.Lagato-Ragnarok 20:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 1/1 Nue Fang, Treasure hunter 3. Mimic716 05:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yokie, Phoenix 1/1 Nue Fang PLD75/THF35. Also dropped two hides. Spawned at 12:30 on Earthsday in double ice weather. -- Artega {Phoenix} 1/1 Nue Fang TH3. Dropped 1 black tiger fang and stole 1 crab meat. ~90minute pop time from killing lone tiger PH and leaving doll tiger up. --Grumpette 09:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Why can't people just accept that drop rate isn't good. TH affects all drops, except for POSSIBLY though unconfirmed, drops like the O.Kotes and the Haste Kyahans. 1/2 w/TH4 --Ix'Sindri 01:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) 1/2 with TH3 --Katoke 21:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) 1/72, every single kill had TH1. --Almost Unsane 01:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 1/5 as MNK/BST. Just kill the tiger outside the tower and leave the 2 dolls alone. 1/1 as 90 THF, Treasure Hound Kupower was up, opened w/ SA and proc'd TH8 --Justinmx 10:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Title I added a verification tag to the note about title. It seems odd that it would give you the same title you get from the RNG flag quest, and I've never heard of getting a title from an NM only if you get a certain drop. I was tempted to remove it entirely, but since I can't absolutely confirm it without going out and camping him, I put the verification tag. --Kyrie 17:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed the title has been removed. I've killed Nue over a dozen times and not once got "The Fanged One" as a title. -- Lethewaters 07:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC)